Power Rangers LG: Vanguard
Power Rangers LG: Vanguard was an upcoming and planned superhero sci-fi/fantasy film that was currently in early pre-development. It was going to be the third and final installment of the Anthony Marsh, Jr/Bryan Spicer directed Power Rangers LG film series set for a planned and followed 2013 release (after'' Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) ''- also for 2013), being released a week after the second film since the sequels will be a "Double Feature". In addition to this film being a Double Feature within a currently planned trilogy, Saban Brands decided to make more films, continuing the Power Rangers' adventures. Although, Marsh's fanfic era of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''still carries the themes of its Super Sentai counterpart, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , it's secondary Sentai counterpart has been announced to include action footage and some props from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger - which will be adapted as the 20th Anniversary season of Power Rangers by Saban in 2012. Unlike the actors playing the Power Rangers in the previous films, Kristen Bell , Rider Strong , Charlie Murphy , and Anthony Marsh, Jr - ''Vanguard would speciallize a much younger cast to play these Rangers as the sequel is a reboot, the actors confirmed for the Power Rangers are in their 30s. Ashley Eckstein , who dubbed Wendy Jane and Gwen McQueen in the two movies will play Wendy Jane, and Bow Wow ( Shad Moss ) who plays Skip Richards , AJ Weems ' replacement in the second half of the second film, will though return to repraise their roles with Eckstein making her first, but brief, live appearence as Wendy Jane in the film. Premise As rebooted, Vanguard is set in a different continuity and it's a "Discontinuation" of the previous Power Rangers LG films. Tony Marshall (Maguire), 3-5 years later, finds himself in a futuristic version of the been-destroyed space colony Terra Venture. While there, he realizes he has a half-brother ( Christopher Masterson ), who wishes to be the Red Ranger but Tony wouldn't let him. Also, Browne Jones ( Lance Gross ), Wendy Jane O'hara ( Ashley Eckstein ), and Billy James ( Johnathan Jackson ) meet with the brainwashed and amnesic Ranger. At this rate, the adventure starts all over again as this film includes a much younger cast and a revamped story with Maguire playing a Tony Marshall in his late 30s. Lord Metarex has awaken a war this big the Rangers must stop him from inhabiting the world from entering the worst apocalypse ever conceived, with the help of a few old villainous friends of his. Cast of Characters (info removed) Trivia *Vanguard will be the last PRLG film to have Tobey Maguire in the cast as Tony Marshall, prior to his contract in the PRLG films expiring after both movies are being filmed in one year. *Vanguard will not include a Spider-Man based-main title sequence, due to copyright infringement, because it was a major problem with the previous Power Rangers LG films. *Vanguard's theatrical trailer will be merged with Galactic Miltary Police Defenders' trailer since the sequels are a "Double Feature". *The film is set to be released around the same time as PRLGGMPD, because in 2013, the Power Rangers LG film series will be on hiatus for a year till a planned reboot for 2014 or 2015. *Vanguard will be Bryan Spicer's last Power Rangers movie, will him as director. *Vanguard will not credit Anthony Marsh, Jr for anything, since he had encountered a much miserable experience during the making of the previous film (prior to his disappointing influence on promoting Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena for 2011). *Vanguard (before Saban even think of adapting a 20th Power Rangers season) will take footage, and some story material from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *This film will end the Anthony Marsh, Jr/Bryan Spicer-directed Power Rangers LG film series. *It has confirmed that this Power Rangers LG film series will become the second movie franchise that had two sequels that were released the same year. The first being The Matrix --with its 2003 sequels "Reloaded" and "Revolutions". Both sequels in PRLG will be released the same month. *Vanguard was originally slated for a Summer 2014 release. It was pushed 2 years back for 2012 instead. Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:Reboot era Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Canceled Projects